Brewfest
Brewfest is a holiday loosely based on the Bavarian Oktoberfest. It contains quests and novelty things such as outfits, kegs, and riding rams. In 2008, it is scheduled to begin on the 20th of September, and continue until October 4th. The main events will be just outside of Ironforge and Orgrimmar, although there will also be beer gardens set up outside of all the major cities. :Celebrated by both the Horde and the Alliance, the Brewfest is a time to enjoy the fermented fruits of the harvest: pretzels, cheese, and booze! The competing breweries Thunderbrew, Barleybrew, and the Ogres, all come together outside of all the major cities in a bid to outdo each other with their special ales, meads, and beers. Brave adventurers are invited to sit back, take a pull, and sample the finest wares these brewers have to offer!''http://www.worldofwarcraft.com/info/events/brewfest/ Brewfest mounts With Brewfest 2008, the Brewfest mounts are no longer available for purchase through the token system. Players must now venture to Blackrock Depths and defeat Coren Direbrew, a boss encounter whose method of summoning is similar to the Headless Horseman. The mount is not a guaranteed drop, but the mounts are ''not faction-specific!http://forums.worldofwarcraft.com/thread.html?topicId=10043238782&sid=1 Players from either side stand a chance at looting the or the Players who did complete the quest to unlock mount purchasing in 2007 may still purchase the rams without a trip into Blackrock Depths. Token redemption There are several items you can get from redeeming . To redeem your tokens, visit , Dun Morogh or , Durotar. 2007's can be turned into by and . Quests Neutral * (in the Grim Guzzler of Blackrock Depths) Alliance * from Commoners found in every major city. * from Goldark Snipehunter, Dun Morogh (Discontinued 2008. however the BoP Wolpertinger's Tankard, which summons a wolpertinger pet, is available for 50s from the token redeemer) * from Goldark Snipehunter, Dun Morogh (Discontinued, 2008) * from Neill Ramstein, Dun Morogh ** ** or ** Horde * from Commoners found in every major city. * from Glodrak Huntsniper, Durotar (Discontinued 2008. however the Wolpertinger's Tankard, which summons a wolpertinger pet, is available for 50s from the token redeemer) * from Glodrak Huntsniper, Durotar (Discontinued, 2008) * Ram Master Ray, Durotar ** from Ram Master Ray, Durotar ** from Cort Gorestein OR from Ja'ron ** from Driz Tumblequick, Durotar Continuing to help out Brewfest After completing the quest "There and Back Again" by your respective faction, talk to your Ram Racing Master. There is an option to help out by delivering more ale from the village to the Ram Racing Apprentice. This is not a quest that will show up in your quest log, but you can repeat it twice a day (it resets every 12 hours). You can make the run back and forth for as long as your Racing Ram is available, and for each successful run, you will receive 2 . Skilled riders can deliver a keg every 50 seconds, which works out to 11-12 kegs in the time allotted. Dark Iron Attacks prepare to attack Brewfest]] Every half-hour, a party of Dark Iron Dwarves will crash the party at the main Brewfest camps outside Ironforge and Orgrimmar. Hitting these dwarves with a beer mug will stop them from stealing the free brew. Here's how you can participate in saving the free brew for the invited guests: There are NPCs representing each brewery around the area. Staying in range (roughly 40 yards) of them while using a complementary brew sampler will cause them to toss you another one. Using this item will cause you to take a drink and throw the mug. If there are Dark Irons around, it may hit one of them and knock them out. The mug works even with no Dark Irons around; it just flies over and lands on the ground. Each time you throw the mug, you lose it, but another one will quickly be thrown to you by a barker provided you are somewhere nearby. Throwing the mugs several times gets you drunk also. The mugs last 15 minutes, logged in or not. They are handed out from the Brewery Barkers whenever players loot a free sampler from the tables. On occasion, large silver mugs will be placed on the ground. Walking through one of these mugs will give the player a whirlwind attack buff for several seconds. When one such mug is placed on the ground, a barker will yell out "try some of this super brew". During the 2007 Brewfest event, a stacking mark buff was awarded based on knocking out Dark Iron Dwarves, which could then be turned into tickets. In 2008 however, this is replaced by a daily quest offered by a remaining gear of the Dark Iron Diggers which awards 15 if you're able to fight off the attackers. Racing Ram Tips Several of the quests involve the racing rams, including the barking runs and the keg delivery. The Rental Racing Ram lasts for a total of 4 minutes. During the keg delivery daily quest, the time limit for the ram is increased by 30 seconds for each keg delivered. If you gallop the whole way, a single keg trip can easily take as little as 40-60 seconds, meaning that expert ram riders can stretch out the four-minute keg run to 8-10 minutes, getting 20 or more (down from 50 in the beginning of the event in 2007). The rams have 5 speeds, accessed through the . Using the reins "encourages" the ram to speed up; encourage it enough times and its speed increases (see the speed table below). It takes a few clicks to go up to the next speed and you have to click on a regular basis to stay in a speed range. Clicking faster than the maintenance rate will speed up the pace, while not clicking for a while will slow down. If you get into Canter speed, you get a stacking debuff called Ram Fatigue which tracks your ram's fatigue. If this debuff stacks to 100, your ram becomes exhausted and slows almost to a crawl for 15 seconds. There are apple barrels which, if you ride by closely enough, will remove the Ram Fatigue debuff entirely and allow it to start at zero again. This is very important to maximize token gain from the keg delivery daily quest. Using the 2 barrels near the path you travel and the third in the ram pen, you can remain in gallop mode for the entire ride. In fact, if you time it well, you don't even need the barrel in the middle, shaving seconds off your time by going straight from the first to the third barrel. Players with lag may find that riding past the barrels does not always dispel the debuff. If this happens to you, compensate by ramming (no pun intended) the barrels for a half second or so and then slide around them. An alternate method is to make an arching, banana shaped, path around the barrel resulting in a longer path through the barrel's trigger radius without having to actually pause the forward movement of the ram. This extra time in proximity to the barrel will reduce the chance that you will miss your reset and exhaust your ram. In the 2007 Brewfest you could stop (by pressing the key that would normally cause you to back up) momentarily, again creating extra time in proximity to the barrel, but this is not possible as of Brewfest 2008. A tip for quick, easy course changes: once you get your ram pointed on a clear straight path to an apple barrel or keg pick-up or drop-off point, rotate your camera to face the direction you'll want to travel after getting there. That way, when you reach your destination, you can press the right mouse button to change your heading instantly and accurately. The rams are always running, but the game still keeps track of whether your character is in run or stand mode. If you are in run mode many peoples' camera swings to face forward. You can just press your key bound to turn off movement. Your ram will still be running, but your camera will stay in place as if you were standing still. You can also hold down your left mouse button after rotating the view to remain facing where you've turned the camera. While doing this, pressing the right mouse button will instantly change the direction as above. A tip to try and maximize your runs involves jumping. If you jump while your ram is Galloping, then in midair you switch to Canter, you can get a few seconds of Gallop speed with the fatigue cost of Canter. So with some good timing you can get 2 to 4 seconds of free Gallop time between the barrel thrower and the apples. Also for those without lag, take note of how soon you can turn around. It's much sooner than you may think. Mobs Horde *Agnes Farwithers *Blix Fixwidget *Brewfest Reveler *Bron *Cort Gorestein *Driz Tumblequick *Drohn's Distillery Apprentice *Drohn's Distillery Barker *Drunken Brewfest Reveler *Glodrak Huntsniper *Gordok Brew Apprentice *Gordok Brew Barker *Gordok Brew Chef *Ja'ron *Ram Master Ray *Self Turning and Oscillating Utility Unit *Suntouched Apprentice *Tapper Swindlekeg *T'chali's Voodoo Brewery Apprentice *T'chali's Voodoo Brewery Barker *Uta Roughdough Alliance *Anne Summers *Keiran Donoghue *Goldark Snipehunter *Neil Ramstein *Pol Amberstill *Daran Thunderbrew *Barleybrew Apprentice *Thunderbrew Apprentice *Gordok Brew Apprentice *Belbi Quikswitch *Human Commoner *Dwarf Commoner *Night Elf Commoner *Draenei Commoner *Ipfelkofer Ironkeg Screenshots Image:WoWScrnShot 092207 175803.jpg‎|Brewfest in Durotar. Image:Markvend.jpg‎|Prize Token Vendor. Image:Bron.jpg‎|Sausage Vendor. Image:Ridingmas.jpg‎|Ram Racing Master. Image:Drunken Brewfest Reveler.jpg‎|Drunken Brewfest Reveler Historical notes The first Brewfest event in World of Warcraft began on October 3, 2007. October 3rd is a German national holiday, the German Unity Day. It lasted until October 16, 2007. References External links Category:Brewfest Category:Holidays